It was an accident!
by BrandyGold
Summary: Written for the bottom!Steve exchange on tumblr. Steve comes across a "personal video" when borrowing Tony's laptop. Rated M for language and content. Fluff but mostly smut. First time/virgin Steve. Toys, bondage, orgasm denial, all that fun stuff. Enjoy the Stony sex!


**AN: Something written for the BottomxSteve exchange on tumblr!**

* * *

He didn't mean to see it. He really didn't! It just sort of happened. Steve wasn't really good with technology stuff and all he wanted to do was look up fighting techniques on Tony's computer! He didn't mean to click on Tony's 'personal' videos. He really didn't. But once he started watching one he couldn't stop watching.

He had been sitting in the living room of the Stark tower when he stumbled upon Tony's _home movies_. That's when he heard it, "Steve." The second his name passed the billionaires lips his whole body went rigid with a mix of embarrassment and arousal. No way, he couldn't have possibly heard that right. Steve rewound the video and turned the volume up slightly. He watched Tony arch into his fist as he stroked himself to completion. Sure enough, right as Tony came he let out a groaned version of Steve's name.

He slammed the laptop shut.

He needed fresh air, badly. His brain was on overdrive. He left the computer on the coffee table and removed himself from the chair, feeling too tight in his clothes.

His mind was running wild with questions. Why him? Tony _hates_ him. At least that's what Steve thought. Was he lying? Does he _like_ Steve? Did _Steve_ like Tony?

He was so wrapped up in his own mind that he didn't notice the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist walking towards him until it was too late.

"Ow!" "Fuck!" The two exclaimed after the collision in the hallway, "Watch where you're going will ya super soldier?"

If Steve wasn't red before he sure as hell was now,

"Sorry Tony! I'm so sorry!" He sputtered out as he helped the engineer to his feet.

Tony took Steve's hand and let himself be lifted up by the super soldier.

"It's alright Steve, don't sweat it"

There it was again. His name falling from Tony's lips again. He went instantly red and his eyes dropped to his shoes.

"I-It was an accident, I-I didn't mean to,"

Tony stopped him before he could babble on any further,

"Hey Steve, chill man I know it was, hey. Look at me."

"No Tony, that's not- it's- I," Steve's neck felt like someone was burning him with a match and he couldn't stop sweating. Tony was growing concerned now; he'd never seen Steve act like this before.

"Steve, you're worrying me man, what's wrong?"

Steve kept his eyes glued to the floor, too overcome with shame and embarrassment to look at Tony.

"I uh accidentally, kinda, might have-" he huffed and shook his head before taking a deep breath, "Seen a video on your computer that I wasn't supposed to."

Tony raised an eyebrow curiously, "That so? Which video Steve?"

"Your - ah " Steve stammered and winced. He wished Tony could read his mind. He could not even bring himself to say the words. He spoke in a hurried rush, words spewing from his lips.

"itwasyourpersonalfolderand-" he looked up at the ceiling and made a tiny gesture with his hand to show what he saw.

"Ah, that video," Tony could help but chuckle.

Steve shook his head, perplexed. "You aren't mad?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly "Depends."

"Depends?"

Tony smirked and moved close to the super soldier, effectively popping his personal bubble, "Did you like it?"

Steve felt Tony's warm hands clasp his own, and gently lowered them to his sides. He froze in place when he felt Tony's hands move again, to rest below his hips. No one hand touched him this way since... "Bucky..." Steve whispered below his breath. He couldn't look at Tony, and when he felt something nudge at his groin, he made a half struggle backwards.

"I- I thought ... It looked like you enjoyed it. But, _why_? Why did you say my name? You hate me... And I'm a guy…"

"You're damn right I enjoyed it" Tony cut Steve off and chuckled, "And so what if you're a guy, Steve. This is the 21st century. Being gay is a lot more accepted now."

Steve's head whorled. Before he even had a chance to process all this new information Tony grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I don't hate you Steve. Quite the opposite actually."

Steve listened intently to his friend's admissions. He was stuck on the edge of giving in. Years of hiding with Bucky, sneaking kisses in the confines of their tent, holding hands in the dark as they walked together. Even with Peggy he was careful, the military was not keen on relationships with commanding officers.

A gentle touch, a whispered word of love, and stolen kisses was how Steve got through his cold nights. Nothing more, never knowing what else was out there. But here was Tony, trying to bring him back into the rhythm of life, the dance of love. Could he be the right partner? A man who would love him for all his flaws, and not see him as someone to protect, or a warm body like Bucky and Peggy had done? Could he trust Tony stark with his heart? Steve blushed when Tony's lips lingered on his hand, and when the genius's molten amber eyes locked on to his, Steve felt his heart leap it his throat and he nearly chocked on his confession.

"I... I like you too Anthony, quite a lot. "He watched his friend's eyes carefully as he confessed. He held onto Tony's hand like a lifeline, and when the geniuses' hips rubbed against his, he let out a soft pant, a whimper of longing, as he felt blood rush to his waist.

Tony let his hand slide down Steve's face and he cupped his chin. Steve leaned in to the calloused hand and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation of being touched again. Tony watched for any sign of hesitation before leaning in close to the Captain, letting his breath ghost over Steve's lips.

"Is this alright?"

"Yes Tony, I want this." Steve consented, and in a heartbeat, Tony's lips were on his own, soft and gentle. As if the mechanic was melting the proverbial ice that covered his body. Steve put his arm around Tony's back and inhaled deeply. He loved the slight musk, traces of machine oil, coffee and a hint of cinnamon (which Steve could taste now) that Steve knew Tony loved to put in his drink every morning. Steve tilted his chin at the command of Tony's hand on his jaw, and parted his lips. It was instinctual. Steve knew nothing but chaste kisses, but with Tony at his lips, God it made him want the genius inside him, to touch him where he had allowed no-one before.

Tony was thrilled that Steve responded so positively to him. He let both of his hands cup Steve's face as he kissed him with as much passion as he could muster. He let his tongue trace Steve's lower lip and grinned when they separated. He wanted to taste Steve so badly. He dove his tongue in Steve's mouth, groaned, craving more of the taste. Tony could feel himself growing hard rapidly. He pulled his hips back from Steve's, not wanting assume too much too soon. He'd wait as long as Steve needed him too. He deserved it.

Steve gasped around the playboy's tongue. _ No wonder he counted that name in his titles, his mouth was heaven. _Steve was fumbling, but Tony was a patient teacher, showing him how to hold his tongue and when to kiss or suck. Steve was lost in sensation, Tony's kisses were making him exceptionally dizzy with desire, and he felt himself being pushed backwards against the wall. For a smaller man, Tony had _stunning_ strength. Steve let his hands caress the tight muscles in his companions' arms, memorizing the way they moved. Even the way Tony breathed was precise, allowing time to catch his breath before smothering Steve again with kisses. Tony was playing Steve's body like a well-tuned instrument, and Steve couldn't get enough. But when cold air found his hips, Steve stopped the kiss awkwardly, Tony's tongue still in his mouth. He fumbled away and swallowed the shared saliva before speaking.

"W-Why did you pull away? Did I do something wrong?" Steve asked and went crimson. If he was giving Tony his affections, he might as well admit... "I have never _danced _with anyone before."

Tony put a reassuring hand on his cheek, "No Steve, of course you didn't do anything wrong. I got a little uh, _excited._" He gestured at his groin which showed a prominent bulge in his jeans.

"Oh," Steve breathed slightly embarrassed but mostly relieved he didn't mess up. "I-I'd like you to keep going, if that's alright"

Tony placed a soft kiss to his cheek and gave Steve a reassuring smile, "We don't have to. You just tell me what you are comfortable with, ok?"

Steve shook his head, "No, I want to keep going. I'll tell you if it's too much though, I promise."

Tony smiled and nodded before bringing their lips back together in a heated kiss. Steve panted, and made a soft moan as he began to harden. The serum would keep him rock hard for hours now unless he got off, preferably several times. Steve squirmed uncomfortably in his pants, fly actually unzipping from the immense pressure behind it. He groaned and pulled himself from Tony.

"Sorry... Ah! I can't really help it…The serum" Steve whimpered. "Not to mention I've never…"

"Never _ever_?" Tony asked curiously. When Steve shook his head Tony's smile fell a little.

"Well sex isn't something you should jump into, especially with someone you barely know. You should wait until you find someone special. Someone worth giving it to" Tony kissed Steve's head softly before turning to leave. He wanted Steve, more than he's ever wanted anyone. But Steve deserved better, and he knew it.

The false smile Tony wore hit Steve in the gut. People used Tony for sex. Men, women, anyone. Steve knew the reputation that surrounded Tony. _Get in bed with stark and you could tell all your friends about it!_ To everyone, Tony was a trophy, a notch in the bedpost. But not to Steve, _never._

"Hold on," Steve grabbed Tony's hand before he could get very far. "Follow me," He motioned and led Tony down the hall towards his bedroom. When he got to the geniuses door he stopped.

"Anthony. You are the glue that holds this team together. You are a good and honest man who is making up for his past mistakes. You made me part of your life long ago, accepting me, helping me adjust to the world again. And now," Steve leaned in to place a hungry hiss on Tony's lips. "I can think of no other person I'd want to take me." Steve crooned and thumbed away a tear from Tony's cheek. "I want this, Tony. I want _you_ and no one else."

Tony leaned against Steve's hand and kissed it sadly.

"Steve. Why would you want me? I'm just a man in a can. I'm sarcastic and volatile. I'm an asshole. You could have anyone you want. You're Captain America! If I didn't have money no one would waste their time with me!"

"That is not true! Hey! Listen to me!" Steve grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him against his chest. "Who single handedly built a suit of armor out of scraps and escaped torture and death in Afghanistan? You. Who, when his company was taken from him, fought back and of their own will, decided to save the people who had been hurt by it? _You_. You are the first avenger Fury recruited; you saved Pepper's life and mine countless times. You have an artificial butler who is as real as I am._ And_ you needed no money or sexual prowess for any of that. Just your brain and your heart. Hell Tony, you saved Manhattan from a nuclear exploration, and took on Loki with nothing but your wits! No armor even!"

Steve kissed Tony softly on the forehead before bringing their lips together. "That is you. That is the legacy of Tony stark. A hero, more specifically my hero. "

Steve gently tugged at the material coverings Tony's reactor. "And I know you are ashamed of this, but it's a part of you too. This keeps you alive and I ..." Steve coughed to clear his throat when it started restricting from emotion. "It is a part of you Tony, and I could never hate any part of you. I ... I think I might even love you." Steve blushed as the words flew out of his mouth.

"I have for some time now. I just never knew you felt the same until I saw that tape on your computer. "

Tony's heart soared. He blushed hard and pulled himself against Steve in a hard hug. "I've always loved you Steve, and I always will" Tony yanked Steve close to him and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Steve fumbled for the doorknob and wrenched it open. Tony immediately began pushing him back towards the bed and Steve was happy only too happy to comply. When his knees hit the edge, Tony pushed him down hard, mouthing at his neck.

"How do we do this?" Steve panted, breath hot and heavy in his companions' ear. His erection strained against his jeans and he let out a helpless groan. "God that hurts." He bucked up his hips, now in real pain. He had to let loose soon.

"Steve!" Tony playfully chastised, reaching down to Steve's groin "Why didn't you say something earlier?" He leaned down to kiss his soon-to-be lover sweetly as dragged the zipper of Steve's pants down. "That's better isn't it?" Tony's grin grew wider at the desperate nod he received. Tony placed open mouthed kisses down Steve's neck and over his clothed chest before slipping his fingers in his belt loops.

"Let's get you out of these huh?" Tony yanked on the cloth and tugged them down slowly until Steve was just left in his underwear. Tony made sure to remove his own jeans too so Steve wouldn't feel self-conscious. Clad only in his boxers and an oil stained white tank top, Tony straddled Steve's hips. "Miss me?"

Steve groaned happily once his pants were off. The cold bedroom air felt wonderful on his hot skin. The size of his companions' length was impressive, even under boxers Steve could see that the computer screen did no justice. Suddenly a little nervous, Steve covered his body. "C-Can you lock the door?" He asked with a hint of fear. Years of being cautious in the dark would not wear off so easily.

Tony leaned down to kiss Steve on the nose before removing the hands shielding his gorgeous body. "Jarvis, you heard the man." The door behind them locked with a click and the blinds in the bedroom whirred shut. Tony crawled back onto Steve's hips and tore off his tank top "Better?"

Tony attacked Steve's lips again, loving how perfectly they melded together. He let his fingers trail down Steve's shirt before slipping his fingers under the hem and chuckled.

"I hope you aren't too attached to this shirt Steve." Tony grabbed at the joined ends and tore, sending buttons flying across the room. Tony's jaw dropped when Steve's chest was finally exposed.

"Jesus Steve," Tony let his fingers trace over Steve's perfectly shaped pecks, down to his chiseled torso and across his washboard abs finally landing on his prominent hipbones. "You are _perfect._"

He watched Tony ogle him and he blushed again. "You look like you are going to eat me Tony." He giggled and kissed the scientist sweetly. Steve began to caress the tight muscles of his lover, applying small kisses as he went. He hesitated when he finally reached Tony's waistband. After swallowing the golf ball sized lump in his throat he began pulling down Tony's underwear. This was as far as he had ever gotten before. Bucky drew a line at underwear, saying it took too long to put back on if someone came by, but this was Tony. Steve knew he would be careful. Taking a risk, and way over his head, Steve bent down to kiss the swollen member of Tony Stark, and after inhaling deeply, did what he had only read about before. He opened his jaw and slowly took Tony's length in his mouth. Steve managed to get half way before it became uncomfortable and he gaged slightly on his first blow job. Tony didn't mind. His eyes rolled back and he let out a deep moan as the Captain sucked him down into his mouth.

"Oh God , Steve. It feels fucking incredible, but only do what you are comfortable with ok?"

Encouraged by the comforting hand in his hair, Steve became bolder and sucked a little harder. He tasted something close to cucumber and malt on his tongue and realized that he was tasting Tony's precum. He swallowed around the organ and when Tony made a near inhuman moan Steve swallowed again. Slowly he could feel his throat relax and when he pushed Tony's length to the back of his throat, his throat adjusted around it. Steve's nose pressed into the soft curls and he flicked his tongue around the base. Steve bobbed his head faster now, and leaned in to Tony's hand. He was starting to really enjoy this.

Tony wanted to buck into that wet heat that was Steve's talented mouth. He wanted to fuck his throat until he came, shaking and screaming Steve's name. He almost did when Steve swallowed him to the base. "Fuck! Oh god, Steve. You gotta stop or I'm going to come wayy too early"

Steve made a saddened noise and swallowed him down one final time to kiss the skin around the base and then pulled off with a shudder. Steve sat upright and coughed several times. He wiped the saliva from his mouth and smiled proudly at Tony.

"I've never made anyone _a hot dinner_ before, was that good?" He asked, chest heaving with new air.

Tony tried to hold back a chuckle, "have I told you I _love_ the way you talk? And yes, it was fucking amazing Steve."

Steve smiled and let his hand roam Tony's broad chest. "I want... You..." Steve gasped between breaths. "How ... Ah, how do we do this? I don't know where to start."

Tony shifted their positions to Steve was laying on his back. He crawled on top of Steve and started kissing down his chest.

"Well, that depends. Did you want to 'catch' or 'pitch'? I'd happily walk you through either. Whichever the case, there are two things you will always need." Tony leant over Steve to fish through the bedside drawer. Now fully straddling Steve he held up a half full bottle of clear liquid and a small foil square.

"Lube and condoms, trust me. They will make things_ much _easier. " Tony kissed away the hesitant look on Steve's face.

"Now Captain, I'm leaving the choice up to you" Tony smirked at the way Steve reacted to being called 'captain' and moved to bite at Steve's earlobe before whispering hotly in his ear "Would you like to fuck or be fucked baby?"

Steve visibly shivered at Tony's vulgar words. He hadn't heard that level of filth since RnR nights in the army.

"I don't want to hurt you. For pitching, I mean. Can I catch?"

"Anything you want love."

Steve smiled and eagerly shuffled on the bed. Steve's head was swimming with fear and excitement. It reminded him of times we could be pleasantly drunk and he savored the feeling. Steve took the bottle of lube to examine it, reading the directions in his head. After a moment he hunched his shoulders and handed the lube back to Tony.

"Tell me what to do Tony. Tell me how you want to _fuck _me," The curse word feeling foreign on his tongue.

Tony slipped his fingers in Steve's boxer waistband and tugged down revealing Steve's painfully hard cock, letting out a small moan,

"I like the way that word sounds coming from you Cap."

When Tony got a clear look at the organ his throat went dry. Steve was _massive_. Fuck, he wanted that inside him some day. Steve had to be at least 9 or 10 inches long and probably as wide as Tony's fist around. He caught himself before he drooled all over the nervous man below him and cleared his throat.

"How's this, I'll tell you what I'm about to do before I do it and if anything hurts or feels weird you tell me and I'll stop. Ok?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Steve said while lifting his hips so Tony could pull his boxers all the way off. He kissed a Thank you to Tony before lying against the mattress.

"I'm glad you are doing this with me." Steve confessed and locked their fingers together.

Tony was caught off guard by the confession. "Thank you, for saying that and letting me be your first." Tony scooted back on the bed, getting into position, and scratched his head. "I wish I could have given you mine." Steve let out a quiet laugh,

"Then we would both be fumbling virgins! Can't imagine that would have gone over well. But I appreciate the thought Anthony."

That made Tony bust out in a fit of laughter, "You're right Steve. That would be embarrassing!"

Tony helped Steve spread his legs as he settled in between them.

"Ready super soldier?"

Steve took a deep steadying breath,

"Ready as I'll ever be." Steve gasped softly when Tony's cold hands pushed his thighs apart. He angled up his hips, giving his companion a better view of himself.

A small moan passed Tony's lips. He would never get used to how perfect Steve's body was. He was completely hairless except for his groin but even that was trimmed neat and orderly just like him. Steve opened his legs further and Tony could see his pink hole. God he wanted to taste it, feel it clench around his tongue, his fingers, his cock. Tony growled and leaned his body against Steve's. He started with a hard kiss to Steve's lips before placing sloppy wet kisses down his perfect torso, making sure to bite and suck on each of his nipples. When Tony's lips met with Steve's large, engorged, and slightly purple head he groaned before sucking the tip into his mouth hard, lapping at the precome already pooling. The salty, tangy flavor was heaven to Tony's taste buds and he sucked Steve eagerly to get more of it.

Steve let out a scream of joy, and when he went to cry out again, Tony did something with his cheeks and Steve's mind went white. Every embarrassing sound he could make spilled from his mouth. Whining, keening, even shrieking when the playboy actually _sucked_ hard at him, as if getting marrow from a bone.

"I hope the waaAAAAAHH! Walls are sou-und pr-proof!" Steve wailed and tears of bliss rolled down his face.

Tony pulled off to answer, "Don't worry love, I've got you covered." Tony leaned up to grab the discarded bottle of lube and opened the cap with a pop.

"This might be a little cold at first but it will heat up."

He smeared a good amount on two of his fingers before dropping the bottle back on the bed. Tony sank down to his stomach before sucking the soldier back into his mouth. While he suckled the tip Tony let his fingers circle Steve's quivering entrance. He loved the way the wrinkled skin felt under his fingertips. He sucked Steve down to the root and moaned hoping to distract him while he let his pointer finger breach Steve's opening.

_This was it. No turning back now Rogers. Everything is going to be alright. Deep breaths. Watch Tony go down on you. Oh god that's deep! Yes... Tony your mouth is so warm and soft- Wait! Wait, not ready. Your fingers are cold underneath me. Can't we just kiss? I'm not ready. Tony stop. Please! It's too soon. I'm not ready. What if I'm never ready? Would you still love me? Please slow down. I will be happy just holding you. Wait. No. No no no not ready- not there yet-_

Steve was trapped in his own mind. When Tony forced a digit inside him Steve clenched up tight around it. It burned, and Steve fidgeted trying to wiggle out of its reach. He could feel it probing inside him, digging in to soft walls and Steve winced.

_This was supposed to be pleasurable right? It just felt weird. Was he doing something wrong , and that's why it didn't feel good? He couldn't let Tony down, he trusted him. Please let this feel better soon. I don't know what to do. _Steve thought again not meaning to say anything allowed. He realized his face was wet and he was beginning to cry. He could _not _cry. Not now. Not with Tony. Steve's body contorted in a half smothered sob.

Tony felt Steve's resistance and pulled off his cock. He didn't want to yank his finger out for fear of hurting Steve so he just ceased his movements. Steve's face was contorted in what looked like pain. Tony's heart ached, he didn't mean to hurt his lover. Tony placed soothing kisses on Steve's hips before moving up his torso.

"Steve baby, I need you to relax so I can pull out ok? I don't want to hurt you anymore. We can just kiss ok? No problem. I love you Steve, I want you to enjoy it too. Now relax your muscles a bit and I'll slip out ok?"

Steve nodded and took in several breaths while he willed himself to relax. He sighed in deep relief when the intruding digit was removed from his body.

"I'm sorry Tony, it's just the cold... I don't handle it well." Steve admitted and looked to Tony. "Can we warm it up first? Even on your hands? I think it would help a lot. "

Tony rose to eye level and took Steve's face into his hands before kissing him softly. Steve melted into Tony's soft kisses and slowly began to relax. He dove into the cinnamon flavored mouth, seeking warmth. This was better. His friend was right here. Everything was going to be ok.

"Ok... I calmed down enough now. I would like to try again. Thank you for going easy on me Anthony."

"Here" Tony smiled and got up from the bed "I think I have something that might help." Tony walked over to his bedside drawer and riffled through it. He pulled out another bottle of lube and a small black remote. He set the bottle on the table before pointing the remote to the ceiling. A whirling noise could be heard as the wall above them started to spin. The plain, white, popcorn ceiling was replaced with a giant reflective mirror.

"This way you can see what's going on. I think it might help. Also this," he held up the second bottle of lube, "is warming lube. It heats up when it's in contact with the air. Would you like to try this instead?"

Steve sat up on his elbow and his length twitched with renewed interest. Steve admired the bottle of lube, already warm, and smiled happily.

"Thank you Tony. This is much better!" He gave a little laugh and with that small chucked he relaxed near to a wet noodle on the bed. He arched up his hips again and spread himself open for Tony. "ok, I'm really ready now Tony. I can't wait to feel you inside me."

Tony climbed on top of his soon to be lover and kissed him softly "if something doesn't feel right I expect you to tell me alright?" After getting a confirming nod from Steve, Tony smiled and started to move down Steve's body, leaving wet kisses down his torso. He licked the tip of Steve's cock before sucking the head in and teasing it a bit. He moved lower until he was at Steve's entrance again. He grabbed the warm bottle of lube and spread the liquid over two of his fingers. He let the digits circle Steve's entrance teasingly before he allowed one to breach him again. He loved the way Steve clenched and moaned in pleasure with just one finger inside him. He couldn't wait to hear Steve when he was buried balls deep. "How's that feel babe. Any better?"

"Much better Tony." Steve hummed and found himself thrusting down on to the finger. He grabbed the pillow above his head and stared at the ceiling to watch Tony. After a few moments of pushing, Steve felt something move inside him and suddenly Tony's finger was loose.

"ah- more please Tony... I think I'm beginning to like the burn."

"Mmm you got it babe" Tony slide his finger out and replaced it with two digits. He kissed over Steve's hips as he dove his fingers deeper, searching for the spot that would make Steve see stars.

Steve let out a warbling cry. He could feel his body stretch now and he moaned uncontrollably.

"Yes! Oh Tony, the lube is getting hot- " And then the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist curled his fingers and Steve screamed in unbridled pleasure. He kicked the back of the marble foot board so hard that it near exploded off the bed and shattered against the wall. He writhed under Tony's fingers and tore the pillow apart above his head.

Tony's mouth gaped open when he saw his, very expensive, marble foot board crumble on the floor. "Damn Steve," he chuckled slipping a third finger inside and curling them again "feel good huh?"

Steve panted heavily and tore into Tony's back for some purchase.

"y..yes Tony...ah! How are you doing that?" He nuzzled his lover's neck and bit down hard when the third finger was added, moaning like a whore. "I'm not going to last much longer... *huff* but I want to come with you.. *pant* is there anything you can do?"

"It's this beautiful thing called the prostate gland Cap! Kind of the male g-spot. Ah!"

Tony hissed when Steve bit into his neck. He forgot how much he loved pain.

"And yeah there is something, but you might not like me for it."

Tony used his free hand to make a cock ring around Steve's base with his thumb and pinky, effectively stopping Steve's orgasm. Steve bucked into Tony's hand, growling low in frustration at his orgasm denial. Tony kissed Steve's sweating forehead and removed the fingers tormenting Steve's prostate. Before slipping all the way out, he pulled his fingers apart and pumped them inside slowly, letting Steve's body get used to the stretch. He kissed across Steve's hips, trying to keep him calm.

Steve let out a scream that rang hard him his own ears when Tony began to pull his body apart. He began to fidget again, trying to get used to the sensation. Being exposed like this was terrifying and thrilling, and the empty feeling in his body began to grow.

"Tony that's enough, I need you now. Please.. Ah!" Steve kissed the hard bruise on his lovers shoulder.

"Take me?" He asked. He didn't mean it to be a question, but it was his way of checking with Tony.

Tony let out a growl and pulled his fingers out of Steve and pushed his legs apart. He grabbed the condom off the duvet and tore it open with his teeth, spitting the wrapper across the room. He rolled the sheath over himself and pinched at the tip. His heart pounded with anticipation. He couldn't wait to finally be able to take Steve. Tony squeezed the warming lube into his hand before rubbing a large amount over his dick before rubbing the remainder over Steve's opening. Tony grabbed Steve's hips and pulled him forward. He pushed his tip into the opening, hearing Steve's breath hitch at the motion. He placed a hand on his hip and rubbed his thumb over the bone in soothing circles.

"Shh babe it's ok. I need you to try to stay relaxed. It will make it a lot easier. If for some reason it gets to be too much, tell me and I'll stop alright?"

Steve's heart thundered in his ears. He watched eagerly when Tony lined himself up. He tensed up for a moment when solid, hot pressure was pushing at his entrance. Steve made a small cough to relax his body and with a slip of his tight muscle ring, Tony Stark took his virginity. Steve inhaled sharply.

"Fuck! " Steve growled. Tony was a core of molten heat inside him, relentlessly pushing deeper and harder. Steve let out tiny gasps as Tony rolled his hips forward. It felt like he was being impaled. But goddddd...

"Fucking hell Stark! God damn it, FUCK!" Steve swore colorfully. He loved the pain that Tony was giving him. The burn was bittersweet. Steve looked up and saw in the reflection that Tony was only a quarter of the way inside him. Steve moaned defeated. Could he take it all? Steve groped for Tony's hand and clenched his other in the sheets.

"Keep going. For the love of- don't stop until you are all the way. I want to feel your heartbeat inside my body. Tony please!" Steve begged as he shook against the bed.

Steve's swears sent shudders down Tony's spine. He wanted, no scratch that,_ needed_ to hear more. Steve was incredibly tight around him. He could feel their pulses synchronizing inside Steve and it made him groan.

"Steveee" he moaned out before pushing all the way inside, arching his back at the tight heat. He was panting heavily. He had to bite his lip to keep from coming too soon.

"Steve. God, fuck. Can I move? Please?"

Steve bucked his hips reflexively when Tony sheathed himself all the way. This heavy weight throbbed inside him and it was a struggle to breathe around it.

"I ... Just... Give me ah... Moment..." Steve gasped and arched his back against the soft satin sheets. He screwed up his face and with a great effort, relaxed his body. Steve calmly closed his eyes and focused on the sensations inside him. The now achingly hot lube, the pulse and twitch of Tony's length, and the ribbed contours of his lover's veins pressing into his prostate as if they were made for his pleasure alone. After Steve slowed his breathing, he nodded.

"Ok. You can move."

Tony leaned in and took Steve's lips against his, moaning at Steve's taste. He pulled out slowly before rolling his hips and sinking back in. He kept Steve distracted by kissing him hard and pressing soft wet kisses down his neck.

"Still doing ok?"

"Yes..." Steve sighed and kissed Tony back appreciatively. The gentle rocking movements were soothing, and Steve made little noises of contentment. Every thrust earned an " ahhhh!" Or " please!" from him. After adjusting to the pace, Steve found he was thrusting up to meet Tony's hips. Smirking he kissed his lovers ear and whispered seductively.

"How does it feel knowing you defiled the symbol of America?" Steve chuckled and then groaned when Tony thrusted particularly hard.

"I know you've wanted this for a while. The video was dated months ago. And now that you have me- oh fuck me, right there Stark. - You are content with this soft romantic roll? Don't get me wrong, I love your- oh damn that's deep Tony- body against mine, but you realize you can go harder? I won't break. Come on Stark, all that pent up lust, all those one handed nights. I'm right here. Spread beneath you. Now stop making love and FUCK ME!" Steve howled and clawed into Tony's ribs.

Tony growled at Steve's taunts.

"You asked for it Captain." Tony smirked evilly as he pulled one of Steve's legs over his shoulder and plowed in, growing addicted to the screams being torn from Steve's throat.

"Yes baby that's it. Scream for me. Let everyone in Manhattan know how much you like this, getting fucked up the ass by a man. By Tony fucking Stark."

Steve hollered at the top of his lungs. "Yes! Tony! Ahhhh! It hurts but don't stop. "

Steve was a writhing mess, tearing sheets and biting a massive bruise into his lovers shoulder. The extra friction from the condom was heating his insides and Steve screamed with clenched teeth.

"I feel so full, Tony, more! I think I'm gonna-" Steve became hyper sensitive near his orgasm and started to wiggle away, but Tony had none of it and yanked in close.

"Harder! Fuck Tony! Harder!" Steve howled.

Tony groaned and pulled Steve's other leg over his shoulder and pounded into him as hard as he could. He was quickly spiraling towards his orgasm. He grit his teeth hard and jerked his hips up, determined to have Steve finish before him.

"Come for me soldier! That's an order!"

Steve was a hot, moaning mess. Sweat sheened, rosy cheeks, and chest heaving, he came with a heart wrenching scream. He tightened hard enough around Tony's length that he felt himself tear a little. Steve screamed again, this time in a mixture of pain and bliss. Tony kept pumping into him, and Steve could feel his seed spill all over his stomach and onto Tony's chest.

"It's not stopping! Stark!" Steve yelled and made a pleading sound that turned into a growl.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkk... Tony, another. There is too much pressure!" Steve begged again, and he felt his length harden to the point of embarrassingly engorged again.

Tony watched in pure amazement as Steve's cock stayed painfully hard.

"Steve! Does it hurt? How do I help?" He slowed his thrusts not entirely sure how to help his lover. Suddenly a voice came through the ceiling,

_"Sir if I may, the serum and vita rays have given Master Rogers no refractory period. From solo observations, it appears he stays erect until his semen levels are depleted. To simply put it, you must 'milk him dry.' Might I also suggest several toys? I can remotely control them if you prefer your hands free." _

Steve looked at Tony in pure horror.

"JARVIS WAS THE ONE RECORDING THE VIDEO?! AND _ME_?!

"Sorry Hun, since Loki invaded Jarvis has been ordered to run 24 hour surveillance." Steve groaned embarrassed and buried his face in his hands. He sighed defeated and let his arms flop on the bed. "What do we do now?"

Tony leaned down and kissed Steve softly, never pulling out but slowing down tremendously. "That depends on what you want baby. I have a few toys that we could try or," he smirked and leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "you could fuck me."

"Can we do both?" Steve smiled and began to rock his hips gently. "But you haven't come yet, have you? Don't you want to spill inside me?" Steve whispered and nipped at Tony's ear.

Tony shivered and bit softly into Steve's shoulder, "More than you know Steve, more than you know. "

"Then let's fix that first." Steve purred and lifted the two up so Steve was straddling his lap. He arched his back and began to ride his lover in long thrusts, pulling off near completely only to push down hard enough to make the bed creak. Steve forced his hips back and forwards, and clenched tight.

"You are unbelievably attractive like this." Steve panted and dug his fingers into Tony's shoulders before letting out a keening moan.

"You're not too bad yourself, Captain" he hissed when Steve dug his nails into his shoulder, "More babe. Bite me, please and ride me harder."

Steve was only too happy to oblige. He ground his hips down into Tony's lap and bounced on top of him faster and faster. Steve became lost in his own passions, ready to spill again. He found a spot on Tony's shoulder and dug in within his teeth, accidentally breaking skin. Steve tightened as much as he could and let out a muffled cry. "Come with me Tony! Mark me! Make me yours!"

Tony could feel the blood dripping down his back and he growled in pleasure. He thrust up into Steve as hard as he could, moaning and screaming as his orgasm came crashing down upon him.

"Ahh! Steve! Yes! You. Are. _Mine_!"

Steve held tight against Tony's back, body contorting as he spent himself again. The sensation of extra heat made him squirm with delight.

"I wish I could have felt you." Steve panted when he finished. "Next time do we really need a condom?"

"That's up to you love, it can get pretty messy. Figured it would be one less thing for you to worry about for your first time."

Steve smiled and placed a soft kiss to Tony's lips.

"Thank you, for thinking of me." He grimaced as he pulled off of Tony, and with a "pop" he was finally able to tighten again. Steve could feel lube slide down his leg.

"You're right, this is messy." He chuckled and placed another kiss to his friend's lips.

"Oh... Are you done?" He asked crestfallen. Steve wanted so badly to feel the inside of his lover.

Tony looked down at his flaccid member and pulled off the condom. "Yeah, at least for a little bit. We can't all be super soldiers babe" Tony patted Steve's shoulder on his way to the trash can, But nothing says you can't help speed it along though." He gave Steve a wink and motioned him over to the bathroom.

"Come on Cap, I'd like to introduce you to shower sex."

Steve nodded eagerly and followed the engineer into the master bathroom. The room by itself was bigger than Steve's entire apartment. The polished marble floor sparkled under his toes. It was so clean he could see his reflection almost flawlessly. The counter tops seemed to be made of granite and all the attaching fixtures were made of chrome. In one corner there was a bathtub the size of a swimming pool and the shower looked like it could fit 10 people.

"Wow," Steve gasped out, utterly impressed.

Tony opened the glass sliding door of the shower and turned on the water, warm steam quickly filling the room.

"Did you mean it earlier? When you said you'd let me take you ?"

Tony turned towards his lover and held his hand, slowly leading him into the spray,

"I would be honored to have someone like you as my first, Steve." That caught Steve off guard.

"Wait, but I thought?" Tony chuckled nervously as he felt a blush creep across his cheeks.

"I uh, I've always topped. You'd be the first person to penetrate me…" Steve beamed and held Tony close.

"Truly? I'm honored. I want you to feel what I felt. To repay what you have done for me." Steve kissed Tony hungrily, pushing him backwards into the hot spray. He pulled Tony's hands above his head, so he could grab onto the metal the shower head above. Without warning Steve lifted him up like he weighed no more than a child, kissing him furiously. Tony loved the feeling of being dominated; it was one of his biggest turn ons. So when Steve lifted him and pushed him hard against the wall he groaned and his cock twitched in response.

"Do you want me to wear anything? And do we need lube?" Tony squirmed under Steve's hold. Loving that he was barely able to move an inch any way.

"N-No Steve, I want to feel you." He moaned and rocked against Steve's body, needing to feel his muscles holding him tight. "Every last inch. I want you to stretch me wide and make me scream. As for lube, there's some on that self behind you."

Steve fished the bottle with one hand, and held Tony up with the other. When his lover caught it, he pushed his hands under him, forcing Tony against the wall, and his legs apart.

"Can you prep yourself like this? I would love to watch you." Steve asked and studied Tony's moves intently. Tony groaned and nodded.

"Yes, just don't drop me." Tony winked and opened the bottle, smearing a good amount of waterproof lube on his fingers. He handed the bottle back to Steve, not needing it anymore. Tony smirked at Steve's hungry look.

"Ready for your show love?" Steve bent down to kiss the sensitive skin at Tony's groin causing a shuddering gasp to escape from the man above.

"Show me Tony, I want to see what no one else has."

Tony shuddered under Steve's hot lips. He pushed his legs apart as far as they would go. He lifted his sack out of the way so Steve could get a better look before slipping his wet fingers underneath. His head rolled back against the cool tile when his fingertips dragged across his hole. He rubbed circles around his rim, teasing his entrance with just the tip of his finger. After a few more seconds of teasing he let one finger slide deep into his body. "Oh god! Steven!"

Steve's knees shook when tony used his full name. He devoured Tony's lips and pushed his tongue in as deep as he could. When he saw that long finger slip inside Tony's body he nearly lost it.

"God tony, hurry if you can. I can't wait to feel you."

Tony shook, slowly getting lost in the pleasure. He slipped a second finger up to the knuckle and gasped.

"O-Oh fuck!" But Tony needed more. He shoved two more fingers deep inside him and shook, growing addicted to the burning stretch. He was so lost in pleasure he consumed to doing something he swore he would never do; beg.

"God Steve fuck me! Please, I'm ready! Take me now!"

Tony's begs was the breaking point for Steve. He yanked Tony from the wall and spun him around before shoving him face first back into the cold tile. He pinned his lover to the wall with one arm, and slicked himself up as he watched his lover do earlier. With a rough thrust, he entered the agonizingly hot and tight cavern that was Tony. Steve tossed his head back when Tony tightened reflexively around him. He pushed up with little rocking thrusts, stopping when his entire length was sheathed.

"Tony, are you alright?"

"Yes! God yes baby I'm perfect." Tony turned his head to kiss Steve hard as he rocked against his hips back against Steve.

"Now, make me yours."

Steve didn't need to be told twice. He turned up the shower, aiming to create a near sauna experience. Steve thrust up to the hilt to still the genius for a few seconds as he adjusted. Then, quickly, Steve took a loofa, and with the strings, tied Tony's hands above his head to the shower spout. Tony knew he could break the string if he really wanted to, except he didn't want to. He _wanted_ to be tied up. He _wanted_ to be completely at Steve's mercy.

"Much better. Now I can make you come from my body alone." Letting the genius dangle for a moment, Steve adjusted his grip, so one hand was below Tony, and the other on his hip. Steve stopped his thrusts and earning a pitiful mewl from Tony for his efforts.

"Easy love, I'm just going to add something..." Steve crooned as he pushed a finger at the tight ring of muscle. It was already painfully white around the rim, and it took some careful maneuvering to push inside. Immediately Tony clenched up and Steve tried to keep him calm with soft kisses to his back and neck. He began to probe for Tony's prostrate and hoped he could find it.

"Once I know where it is I can pull my finger out ok?" He reassured and dove a little deeper.

Tony whimpered at the extra stretch but tried to keep his muscles relaxed. After a few moments of poking around Steve finally ran into Tony's prostate causing him to arch against Steve's chest and gasp. "Oh Steve! That's it baby, right there"

Steve continued to stroke Tony's prostate with his finger, and nudged another finger at his entrance. Tony let out a gasp and moved away "Babe, you promised!"

Steve slowly began to thrust again, and lined up his hand so Tony could take it alongside his length.

"I want you to feel me when you walk tomorrow. I want your body to memorize my length and hand." Steve pressed in a second finger and resumed his regular pace. "I want to stretch you hard, and make you come undone as many times as I do." Tony was clenching so tight around him it was slowly becoming hard to focus. Steve cried and began to gasp at the onset of his third orgasms. Steve smirked and ran the tip of his ring finger around Tony's entrance.

"How many can you take before you're begging me to stop?"

Tony bit his lip hard. The pleasure was soon becoming unbearable and he knew he was going to release soon. Tony twisted and attacked Steve's lips with his own.

"Take your fingers out babe and fuck me hard. I want to come on your cock alone."

Steve let the digits fall from Tony's body before he gripped his hips hard, probably leaving bruises in their wake. He pulled out slowly before beginning to rut into Tony with renewed passion. Steve nibbled on Tony's collar bone and ground his hips in roughly.

"Can you imagine coming without me even touching you? Just my cock inside you to spur you on. How does is feel Stark?" Steve chuckled at his own filthy words. "I think I'm getting the hang of this, or I've been hanging around you too much."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Tony let out a laugh/moan at Steve's declaration. Tony threw his head back when Steve nailed his prostate head on. He felt his balls tighten painfully signally his impending orgasm. When Steve rammed in a second time equally hard while biting down on his collarbone Tony lost it.

"Oh God Steve!" His head flew forward and made a cracking sound against the tile as he screamed as Steve fucked him into the most violent orgasm of his life. His legs trembled so hard that if Steve wasn't holding him he would have collapsed to the floor. His voice was hoarse from screaming but he couldn't stop. Steve growled when tony tightened around him. It caused his length to throb hard inside Tony. He couldn't even thrust, so he ground his hips in roughly, pulling at the tight ring of muscles. Steve loved watching Tony's eyes roll back in pleasure and how his body _trembled_ in front of him. He couldn't get enough of it. Steve came when Tony's release painted the shower wall. Steve emptied as much as he could but didn't stop his rutting for a second. He clasped a hand around his lover's length and pumped, growling possessively.

"I want you emptied Stark."

Tony gasped loudly every time Steve's hand ran over his hypersensitive head.

"Oh god Steve! I-I can't!"

Steve slowed his thrusting down, focusing on Tony's unbelievably erotic reaction. He pumped faster, biting down on Tony's earlobe.

"You can't what Stark? Can't come? Can't take this?" Steve began to focus exclusively on Tony's inflamed tip. He loved how when Tony fidgeted, he clamped down on him in irregular intervals. "I could go all night you realize. Wouldn't you like to see how far you can go like this? How much you can take?" Steve rutted in harder and dug his nail into the slit at Tony's tip." I want to see you melt in my hands Stark."

"Please Steve, please I can't take anymore, please" Tony begged. Steve took pity on the older man and slowed his thrusts before loosening his bonds. Tony moaned in relief and leaned against Steve, finally free. Steve kissed Tony while he attempted to pull out of the constricting orifice. When Steve slipped out they both gave a groan of relief. Tony gave Steve one last kiss to the chest before turning and shutting off the water. He grabbed a towel off the counter and tossed one to Steve, hitting the Captain square in the face making Tony burst out in laughter.

"Sorry Cap!"

"It's alright Anthony." Steve took the towel with a smile and dried off quickly. He had an erasable grin and looked to Tony with a satisfied smirk. His still hard length stood 'at attention' but at least it was no longer throbbing. Steve leaned in and held Tony in his arms, cuddling him while he stood. Steve planted small kisses at his neck and hummed happily.

"Do you need a rest? Or are you up for your second round yet?" Steve grinned. "Well second for you, fourth for me. But who's counting?" Tony scoffed and punched Steve playfully.

"Fuck you Rogers!" Tony and shoved Steve down on the bed and straddled his hips. "You should be nicer to me. I could just leave you here hard and aching, without any release. Now wouldn't that be a shame?"

Steve propped himself up on his elbows and arched his neck submissively. "I really don't think you could stop me from coming." He challenged.

"Oh yeah? Jarvis code red." Tony smirked at his naive lover. Seconds later metal handcuffs shot out of the headboard and footboard, effectively holding Steve in place. He saw Steve struggling with them and chuckled. "They're Adamantium, even Bruce can't break them"

"What the?" Steve asked and began to struggle violently against the bonds. He heaved and screamed but couldn't move them an inch. The bracers were thick on his wrists so he couldn't even flex his hands to reach the chain. Steve hated, _hated _being confined. It reminded him of being strapped to lab tables back in the day.

"Stark…."

"Ah! Almost forgot!" Tony dug through the bedside drawer again until he found a thick leather ring and smiled. "There we are!" Tony walked back to Steve and straddled his hips once again. He smeared some of the warming lube around the inside of the ring before slipping it on Steve's impressive length. "Specially made cock ring Rogers, now, what was it you were saying about me not being able to stop you?"

"What the ever loving fuck did you do to me Tony?" Steve howled. It felt like he was inside a too tight body. The sensation was beyond uncomfortable and he could feel his length swell under pressure again. "No, no no no damn it no! Arhgggggg Tonyyyyy!" Steve yelled and fought his restraints again. The cuffs may be Adamantium, but the supports might not be. Steve strained all his muscles, and _pulled. _The muscles in his arms bulged out, flexing and twisting as he grunted underneath Tony.

"Come on ... Come on..." Steve chanted and bucked up again as he fought for a good grip against the smooth satin sheets. Thankfully his foot caught a wrinkle in the material, and Steve tore a great rip down the middle so he could grip the firm mattress beneath. He spread his feet apart and twisted his hips and torso sideways, trying to pull the chain off the support. If he could flip around enough times...

Steve twisted hard onto his stomach, and when he went to flip over again, he snarled when Tony straddled his body. Steve began to pant heavily, Tony's weight pushing the air from his lungs. Steve tried one last time, trying to bring his elbows down to his sides, but the twisted chain was shorter now. Steve let out a frustrated howl and began to pull with all his strength. With an almighty scream he tore the restrains forward... about an 16th of an inch.

Now struggling for a proper breath, Steve collapsed exhaustedly back on the bed. He let out a few chest wracking sobs, because whatever Tony had put on his length, and all the pressure of his struggles, had focus more blood down his length. It _hurt._ Thick and throbbing it pulsed between him and the now ripped sheets. And when he tried to move, his arms shook with the muscle twitches of over expended energy. Steve Rogers was spent.

"Dam- * gasp* damn it * gasp* Stark." Steve panted like a floundering fish. His sides quivered and he hid his heat flushed face in his arm. Breathing was about the only thing he could do right now. _Breathe and don't focus on the agonizing thought of never coming again. Breathe and tell yourself you aren't at the mercy of Tony Stark, stripped naked and with a raging hard on. Breathe and try not to think about the near mad scientist toys Tony could have at his beck and call. Breathe Steve... Breathe... _

After he could inhale without pain, Steve opened his eyes. He twisted his face up from the mattress and tried not to show how helpless and exposed he felt, but he knew that Tony could see right through his masks. And god damn him, that _smirk._ Steve growled and when the genius smiled wolfishly, Steve's cock answered by twitching irritably beneath him. Fuck, just looking at Tony overpowering him made Steve ache with lust.

Tony had a hand under his chin and he tried his hardest to control his smirk. "You done?"

Steve's eyes shot daggers at Tony before mumbling a 'fuck off'. Tony chuckled,

"Oh in sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you?" Steve growled,

"God damn it Stark! Let me go!" Tony smiled evilly and climbed on top of Steve, straddling his hips and playing with his sensitive length.

"Maybe I don't want to. You look so nice like this. But, if you asked me nicely I might let you come." Steve huffed out a sigh. He really didn't want to give in to Tony so easily but his cock was starting to hurt under the pressure. He grit his teeth and shot Tony daggers before mumbling out a "Please."

Tony's smile grew wide and he smirked, placing kisses down Steve's neck and collarbone.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it Mr. Rogers?" Steve yanked his head away from Tony's mouth and glared.

"It's_ Captain_, Stark." Tony tried to hide his smile but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry, _Captain_ Rogers. How could I ever make it up to you?" Tony smiled and ground his hips down on Steve's. Steve fidgeted uncomfortably and screamed at the sensitivity.

"Ahhhhh! Tony no! Please don't do that!" Steve begged and. Hid his face again. " I don't know what to do, this hurts so bad Tony!" Steve admitted, voice cracking. Tony ran his fingers through Steve's hair and wiped the lone tear that escaped his eyes.

"Shh it'll be ok, I promise. The faster you calm down the better it will feel." Steve gasped and realized he could catch the lip of the ring on the mattress. He tried a few little thrusts to move it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Tony... Why…" Steve mumbled and rutted into the bed, " What is this doing to me? I can't.." Steve grunted and tried to force the ring off by coming, but he screamed before the peak, and his seed was stopped by the vice on his length. Now his cock was achingly oversensitive.

"Oh shit sorry Cap, sometimes I forget how old you are. This little guy" Tony grabbed at the ring, "will keep you from coming. It will keep you just on the peak of pleasure without actually succumbing to it."

Steve groaned and panted heavily, "I felt that... Now will you please take it off?" Steve gave Tony his best puppy eyes. Yes his length defiantly ached, but he wasn't in any real pain. It was more of an irritation.

"Oh I'll take it off" Tony placed a kiss behind Steve's ear and whispered into it hotly "on one condition"

Steve moaned at Tony's words. "At this point I'll submit to anything. Just, no ice ok?"

Tony kissed down Steve's neck, "Of course not baby. What I do want however, is to film you."

"Wait." Steve swallowed. "Why do you want to film me? Isn't that for ... movies and things... I don't want anyone else to see ..." Steve's chest clenched up hard, he was beginning to have a panic attack. He debated internally for a few minutes. He loved Tony, loved him a lot. And he trusted him enough to let him be his first. But he was very uncomfortable showing these things in public and Tony knew that.

"Promise me." Steve asked, voice full of emotion. "Promise me no one else will see the tape. Then I will consent."

Tony was a little hurt that Steve would assume something like that from him but he understood Steve's worry. He had to hide in the dark for so long, never able to show who he really was. Tony placed a hand under Steve's chin and tilted it so he could look Tony in the eye.

"Steve, I swear to you, no one else will ever see it without your consent." Steve still seemed weary and it saddened Tony.

"Jarvis, unlock the cuffs please. We will stop this." The cuffs holding Steve in place clicked open and he was freed. Tony had moved off Steve's hips to sit on the side of the bed. Steve rubbed his wrists and took in a few deep breaths. His heart rate was finally slowing down and he felt relaxed and unafraid. He turned to talk to his lover but he was already across the room, sitting in a deep brown rocking chair.

"Tony? What are you doing over there?" Tony smiled weakly and adjusted in the chair before speaking softly.

"I'm sorry Steve, I didn't mean to push it. I thought you might want some space." Steve's smile fell. He raised himself off the bed and walked over to his lover and sat on his lap.

"Tony love, I trust you with everything I have. If you say it will stay private then I believe you. I'm sorry, we can try again if you'd like. Steve placed a soothing kiss on Tony's lips and placed a hand under his chin.

"Come on, let's play." Steve winked and walked back over to the torn up bed before laying back down.

"It's ok Jarvis, put them back on. And you can start the film now." Steve beamed proudly at his new confidence as the cuffs when back on. "And besides," he smirked at Tony, "I want to see you take me on the film later."

A powerful shudder ran down Tony's back and all traces of doubt were quickly replaced with feelings of hunger. A wicked smile spread across his face.

"Jarvis, disregard anything Steve says unless I say otherwise. You are only to follow my orders. Even if he's begging and pleading for you I expect you to listen to me. Is that understood?"

"Of course sir"

"Wait, two things." Steve asked and steadied his breath. "If I say... oranges, you'll slow down? And apples to stop?" Tony nodded in agreement and ran is hands through Steve's hair.

"Now, you just sit back and enjoy the ride baby." Tony smirked at the surprised moan that escaped from Steve.

"Jarvis, make sure you're recording all this." Tony kissed down Steve's neck and nibbled on his shoulder.

"Would you be ok if I blindfolded you?"

"Yeah, I mean you already have my cock and my hands bound. Anything else you wish to add to the list?" Steve shot back smartly.

"Hey don't tempt me, I do have a nice ring that would fit around your balls, but I'll save that for another time."

Steve watched him hold the blindfold with reverence, as if it were cherished. Tony leaned forward and Steve lifted his head to help. The material was cool to the touch and feather light. He marveled at the smooth feeling. It was as if someone poured water over his eyes instead of cloth. There was a faint sent of something,

"Jasmine? Is this Japanese silk Tony?" Steve asked and grinned.

"Well well, never took you for the cultured type Rogers." He smirked and tied the silk in a tight knot. He started to speak as he moved around the room looking for his toys. He pulled out his toy chest that he always kept in his closet and rifled through it quietly. He pulled out some more of the warming lube, a plug, and a small vibrator.

"You know Steve, when one of your senses is taken away, your other senses..._compensate_ in its absence. And now that I've taken away your sight, _everything_ should be heightened."

He chuckled when he saw Steve shiver on the bed. Tony started with wet kisses at each of Steve's ankles before kissing up his inner thighs. He made sure to alternate between sharp nips and wet kisses as he moved further up Steve's body. With every added inch, Steve rewarded Tony with tiny gasps. Tony was soon in front of Steve's full and heavy sack. He let his hot breath ghost over each ball before licking a stripe up the seam and blowing on it, turning the saliva cold.

"What do you think about that Captain?"

"Fuck tony!" Steve screamed and rutted up into nothingness and wailed as he attempted to come. His cock curved upwards and he felt his balls clench but nothing released. He twisted and struggled, groin burning with pressure. The muscles in his thighs and stomach began to twitch out, contracting at the slightest brush of air. Steve hyperventilated as he came down from his near climax.

"I think you're right..." He panted, chest heaving deeply. If he could nearly come from _air_ Steve began to worry what the other objects on the bed would do to him. Tony smirked at his bound lover before placing more kisses over his hip bones and pelvis. He sucked hard under Steve's left hipbone, leaving a bright purple hickey.

"Mm that looks good against your skin babe, I think you need a matching one"

Tony kissed across Steve's stomach to his right hip bone but not before engulfing Steve's cock in his throat and moaning around it. He slipped every inch down his throat, loving the feeling of being asphyxiated. Tony moaned around Steve's length again, making sure to pay special attention to his slit and the sensitive vein under the head. Steve had become a moaning mess on the bed, screaming and thrusting into Tony's ministrations. He was so distracted by the pleasure swimming in his veins he didn't notice when one of the toys Tony brought buzzed to life. After switching it to its lowest setting, Tony brought the toy closer to Steve's sack, letting it drag down his seam.

Steve choked back a cry when double stimulation was applied to his body. He jerked his head back and dented the marble headboard. He squirmed under the torment. Steve was so unbelievably hard the leather was starting to strain under the pressure. He wasn't sure if he should tell Tony or not.

"Please tell me that's not going to go inside me-" Steve begged. He knew he would be stuck in a loop, building up to release, and brought down hard by the ring if that wondrous, torturous toy went anywhere other than it was now. Tony smirked and pulled off the cock in his mouth.

"Well, I was just going tease you with it, but I like your idea better."

Tony slicked the toy up with the lube on the bed. He let two of his fingers slide into Steve's slick opening. He kissed the tip of Steve's dick before letting the head of the toy slip inside him and turning the vibration up 3 settings

"TONY! AHHH FUCK TONYTONYTONYTONY!" Steve screamed and thrashed hard. He fought the restraints and he nearly blacked out when he was denied the fourth time in a row.

"nonononononnnoooo oh god please let me come! Tony please! I'll do whatever you want just let me come." Steve sobbed and rutted his hips against the toy. Suddenly there was a small "ping!" and the metal clasp on the leather flew off the ring. Steve gasped at the lessening pressure and took heavy breaths. He could still feel the leather was tight. Probably one more clasp.

Tony moaned at the way Steve thrashed, the way he screamed, it was intoxicating.

"Oh not yet soldier, I think at least one more denial is in order"

Tony pushed the toy the rest of the way inside Steve and shifted it around so the vibrating tip rubbed right on Steve's prostate. He turned the toy onto the highest setting and pushed it on Steve's spot _hard_.

Steve fought for everything he was worth. He tore at his bindings and began to scream endlessly as the toy was shoved farther and farther. And when tony hit his prostate, Steve lost all ability to control his body. He went taught as a bowstring, and slammed back down hard. He felt the toy turn higher and dig into his spot- Steve tensed up hard, making the motor of the toy squeal as it was being crushed. He opened his mouth in a wordless cry and slumped limp on the bed. He barely moved, just his head lolled to the side. Steve was lost in sensation. All he could do was feel. And when the crashing wave of his orgasm was denied again, he just made a tiny gasp, barely audible, and suddenly there was a second rip- the ring had been torn from its fasteners and Steve uttered a breath like a drowning man.

"Tony," he panted hoarsely "can I come?" Tony growled and pushed the toy up as far as it could go.

"Come for me soldier. NOW!"

Steve's ear piercing scream shook the bed, as he came _hard_. His hips pumped into the air as ropes and ropes of come began to pour from him like Champaign fizz. He could think of nothing else but the wave of desire over powering him. Steve could feel his stomach get painted with his seed and still he came. Tony gazed awestruck at Steve experience probably the strongest orgasm in history. Fuck he was glad he recorded this.

"Tony," Steve begged, asking for a hand in his release. Now completely sated, Steve was exhausted and his muscles ached from being restrained for so long. Tony placed a kiss to Steve's hip before easing the toy out of his body.

"Jarvis. Undo the cuffs would ya?"

The AI sent the signal and with a click the cuffs opened, gaining a relieved sigh from Steve their prisoner. Tony placed all the toys on the bedside table before crawling up the bed next to Steve. He placed a soft kiss on Steve's sweaty blonde hair.

"Hey sweetheart. How you feeling?" Steve gave his lover a heartwarming smile, and removed the blindfold.

"I feel...happy Tony, happier than I've been in a long time." Tony held Steve's hands in his and placed soft kisses over them before moving to his mouth. He loved kissing Steve. His lips were always so soft and he did wondrous things with his tongue.

"So glad to hear that babe."

Steve kissed Tony back passionately and sighed contently when he began to soften.

"I'm sorry about your ring." Tony couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"You know, I'd be mad if it wasn't the hottest thing I've ever witnessed. God wait till you see the tape babe. You are pure perfection." Steve nuzzled Tony's neck, enjoying the scratch of his beard.

"I have a good director. Thank you for that, it was incredible and intense. I didn't even know that was possible. Thank you for sharing this with me." Steve said and tapped the space beside his reactor. "You're heart I mean. I've never felt so loved and so safe, even when I couldn't see you." Tony kissed Steve's head and pulled Steve's hand close to his chest and let it rest over his reactor.

"It's yours Steve. It's always been yours"

"You thawed mine out, so you get to keep mine too." Steve kissed the back of his neck. The two held each other in the warmth of Tony's bed, happier than either of them could ever remember being. As Steve began to fall asleep he pulled Tony close and whispered in his ear.

"I love you tony, sweet dreams." Tony hummed in content and pulled Steve's arms tight around his chest.

"I love you too Steve, forever and always"

* * *

**AN: Reviews make me happy so please let me know what you think. **


End file.
